A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a desired direction by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles have been increasingly equipped with various sensors and electronic devices to provide user convenience. In particular, various devices for driving convenience for users are being developed.
One of the devices for driving convenience is a sun visor for protecting the passenger's eyes from direct sunlight. Since light entering through the windshield or the windows of the vehicle directly dazzles the passenger or is reflected on a display device installed in the vehicle, lowering readability of the display device, the passenger operates the sun visor to block entering sunlight.
Conventional vehicle display devices are fixedly provided to display predetermined content. Such display devices occupy a space even when they are not in use.